1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to sliding mechanisms and, particularly, a sliding mechanism used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide-type portable electronic devices have been increasingly popular among portable electronic devices. The slide-type portable electronic device generally includes two housings and a slide mechanism connected to the two housings, the slide mechanism can drive one of the housings to slide over the other to open/close the portable electronic device. The slide mechanism includes a slide plate and a main plate engaging with the slide plate. One of the slide plate and the main plate defines guiding grooves, and the other forms rails accordingly engaging with the guiding grooves.
However, each of the rails is received in the corresponding guiding groove with the rail sidewall abutting the peripheral wall of the groove. The friction and the wearing of the rail sidewalls and the peripheral walls of the grooves can be difficult to overcome.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.